


Kia

by Kia_Kirkland93



Series: Kia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Kia

I don’t understand why people automatically think that Australia is a bad place, sure it’s hot and fires break out a lot, sure we’ve got the world’s most poisonous spiders. People like yerself fail to realise that we have more than just spiders! 

Have ya ever walked along the coastlines, looked out at the clear waters, we have a few sharks as long as ya don’t swim too far out ya’ should be fine, there’s the dolphins. But the thing I get sick of the most is people who think it’s alright to bother people who don’t care, like that annoyin Alfred, he doesn’t seem to be able to shut up. Nearly got me poisoned a couple times. Maybe next time I go for a meeting I’ll take a few less poisonous spiders to leave behind, as a warnin.

For those who said long distance doesn’t work well that’s where your wrong, I’ve got someone who loves me, who I love just as much, on the other side of the world, It’s hard but we manage. I go there when winter comes around even though it doesn’t get too cold, it’s mainly to spend the summer there. Time-zones really suck, then when winter rolls in there. He’ll come here.

Kiwi tends to send me random pictures of sheep occasionally. I’ve gotten used to it and started to send back pictures of the huge crabs, and to all the people who think I was raised by Artie. Ya wrong! I was raised by Alice! Jett was the one Artie raised. That’d be weird anyway. He’s scared of snakes. It's fun to wake him up with them when he stays.

Ya should be worried when Wendy comes around she’s always got something planned, she’s nice to me n Kiwi but everyone else. She has an unhealthy obsession with pranks, wonder where she got that from, haha, I remember one time she swapped out Scotty’s whiskey for the American crap, she came running in the room and hid under the bed, I was really confused for a couple mins til the door burst open.

Well best be goin’ now gonna go check on the snakes in the other room. Then I’m off for a swim with the dolphins and sharks.

Kia!


End file.
